


Christmas Drabble

by Poledancingdinos



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Drama, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poledancingdinos/pseuds/Poledancingdinos
Summary: A figure from Henry's past shows up at the wrong time.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 20





	Christmas Drabble

Henry was running around the living room, setting up the massive Christmas tree he had picked out that morning. His nieces and nephews were coming over to help him decorate it, so he was making sure there was enough room to circulate freely around the tree and that none of Kal’s toys were laying around, waiting for little legs to trip over them.

His phone buzzed, the screen lighting up with a text from a familiar phone number which he promptly deleted without reading it. This was a happy day, a family day, and he wasn’t going to let anything, or anyone ruin it. The kitchen timer rang, indicating that the cookies he’d prepared were ready to be taken out of the oven. He pulled out the hot baking sheet and promptly replaced it with one filled with balls of raw dough.

The whole house was filled with the delicious scent of molasses cookies. He heard a set of light footsteps sneaking into the kitchen behind him and pretended he didn’t notice as he scooped the chocolate chip batter onto a new pan to be cooked next. Before a delicate hand could grab one of the warm cookies, he turned around, lifting his girlfriend over his shoulder and causing her to release a high-pitched shriek.

“Henry, put me down,” she giggled.

“No, absolutely not. I think cookie theft deserves a punishment; don’t you agree?”

“ _Attempted_ cookie theft, I didn’t even get to eat one,” she replied defensively crossing her arms against his back.

Her body shook as Henry chuckled with his deep, throaty laugh. He set her down on the couch in the living room next to where Kal was snoozing and snoring lightly. He grabbed the back of the couch with both hands, caging her between his arms.

“Fine, I’ll commute your sentence to banishment from the kitchen until the kids get here and one kiss.”

She gasped dramatically.

“No, please, anything but a kiss. I don’t think I could bear it.”

“No complaining, Lassie, or that number is going up,” he whispered an inch away from her lips. She leaned forward closing the gap between them and locking their lips in a passionate kiss. When Henry pulled away, she chased his lips making him laugh, once again.

Before he could say anything more, the doorbell rang, drawing his attention away. He looked at his watch, wondering who it could be since his brothers weren’t due for another hour.

He walked to the door, opening it only enough to see who was disturbing him. He remained frozen when his blue eyes fell on the woman standing in front of him.

“Hi Henry-”

He held up his hand. “No, we are not doing this again, you need to leave,” he cut her off.

“I am _so_ sorry. Please, just talk to me,” she pleaded, making a show out of wiping away her crocodile tears.

“We can’t keep having this conversation. You are no longer in my life and I am not going to be the one to bail you out whenever you get yourself in trouble.”

“I don’t need anything, I swear. The holidays just reminded me of how much I miss you and I wanted to see if you’d give me another chance.”

“Oh, that’s rich considering last year, on Christmas Eve, you were sleeping with another man behind my-” the rest of his response was cut off by his girlfriend calling his name behind him.

“Henry, come back you were just about to unwrap me.”

In his confusion, he let go of the door and the woman in front of him pushed her way in, only to stop dead in her tracks when she saw who the voice belonged to.

At the end of the entryway stood his girlfriend wearing the sexiest red babydoll he had ever seen. There were multiple questions floating around his head, but they could all wait.

“Who is _she?”_

“I’m the newer, better you,” his girlfriend answered with the highest level of sass he had ever heard. There was venom behind each word, but he could tell she was also enjoying herself. She strutted up to his ex and intimidated her into stepping back out the door. “Now, if you don’t mind, you are keeping me from a very important date with Henry’s _talented_ tongue. Have a shitty Christmas!” The woman was so stunned, she couldn’t do anything more than pout and storm off, climbing into her and driving away.

“Where did that come from?” Henry asked, shutting the door, still a little perplexed by the events that had just unfolded.

“What, the attitude? I remember you talking about her and saying how awfully she treated you, it really wasn’t that hard to be a bitch. I also know she hasn’t stopped texting you. You aren’t that subtle when you see them come in.”

“And what about all-” he gestured up and down at her body- “that.”

“Oh, well I had it on under my clothes for after your family leaves, but I figured it would be a good way to scare her off. You really can’t argue with a woman confident enough to be walking around in lingerie in front of a total stranger.”

Henry’s lips curved into a wide smile as he looked down at his beautiful girlfriend.

“I love you,” he wrapped his arms around her shoulder, crushing her to his chest and nuzzling her hair.

“I love you, too.” She looked over her shoulder towards the kitchen before giving him a sly smile. “Does scaring her away earn me a cookie?” She wiggled her eyebrows, making his smile grow even wider.

“Later, right now there’s something else I’d like to be eating.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://poledancingdinos.tumblr.com/)


End file.
